


他的痣

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 勿上升把姐姐写得有丶凶，对不起，我错了，不改，下次还敢×（被打
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 12





	他的痣

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升  
> 把姐姐写得有丶凶，对不起，我错了，不改，下次还敢×（被打

刘昊然被叮咚叮咚一声接一声的门铃声叫醒，眼球在眼皮下滚动两圈然后张开眼睛，伸手去拿床头的手机。

9：04

门铃又一次响起。

放下手机把手缩回被子，搂住身边还在熟睡的小人儿，凑上去在光洁的额头上吧唧一口，然后不再留恋被窝，快速翻身下床套上白衬和裤子。

“诶！来了来了！”

揉揉眼睛随便抓了两下头发打开房门。门外的人裹着厚厚的外套，戴着帽子，黑色的口罩遮住大半张脸，望向他的眼神里写满了不耐烦。这身打扮，这个身形，这双跟吴磊有几分相似的眉眼……是吴悦没错了。

“姐！早上好！”认出来人后惺忪的睡脸上立刻露出标准的虎牙笑。

“不早了，叫磊磊起床。一点的飞机，赶紧收拾。我们在他原来的房间等他。”冰冷的话语经过口罩的过滤听上去闷声闷气，刻意加重了“原来的房间”，怎么听怎么责怪意味满满。末了吴悦把手里的塑料袋递给刘昊然，扭头就准备走。

他赶紧双手接过，撑开一看，包子油条豆浆稀饭一应俱全，份量挺足，一看就是双人份的。热气蒸腾出的小水珠细细密密在塑料袋里附了一层，把刘昊然的心也蒸得暖暖的。

“谢谢姐！太客气了姐！我马上叫他！姐慢走！”刘昊然一口一个甜甜的姐叫得比自家姐姐还亲。

吴悦把牙齿咬得咯咯响。当初就该提醒傻弟弟谨慎交友，这都什么披着柴犬皮的狼，一天到晚不学好。

刘昊然目送着她的身影走进楼道尽头的电梯间。合上门赶紧进屋。

今天真的够冷，这才在门口站了一会儿就冻得他全身发麻，还是暖气充足的室内舒服。

把东西搁在桌上转身看向床铺——

吴磊已经醒了，正闭着眼睛伸懒腰，占了刘昊然的地方把自己摆成大字型。缓缓伸展四肢和腰身，手腕和脚踝在被窝里小幅度转动，被子表面支出几个鼓动的小包。缩缩脖子把脸也挪进柔软的棉被，只露出染成棕黄色的发顶。

这是什么冬眠小动物刚刚转醒的绝世可爱画面！刘昊然的心脏被狠狠一揪。他后退两步来了个助跑，冲刺着来到床边，在床前一跃——

“Yahoo——”

嘭通一声把自己砸在吴磊身边，弹性极佳的床垫立刻把两人轻轻弹了起来。

吴磊呼啦一下拉下挡住脸的被子，抬起头瞪大眼睛看智障一样盯了刘昊然好一会儿。眼看这人已经笑成一条眯眯眼的傻狗，皱皱眉又倒回去重新闭上眼，“大早上的，别犯病啊。”带着点刚睡醒的可爱鼻音。

“起床啦懒猫，你姐让我叫你。下午还有航班呢别耽误了。诶我说，怎么换个房间还要跟你姐通报，是怕我把你吃了？”刘昊然钻进被窝伸出双臂圈住吴磊，把脸埋在温暖的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。

他身上还带着少许室外的冷空气，略硬的衬衫布料摩擦着吴磊光裸的上身。他打了个寒战，转过身去留给刘昊然一个后脑勺，“冷，别碰我。”

“那你快起。”

“再眯一会儿，就一小会儿。”

刘昊然不再说话，转而将手伸到他腋下，从背后揽住他，手指攀上胸腹，缓缓摩挲起来。

吴磊攸地睁开双眼。得，这觉是彻底笼不成了。

他转过身凑过来，快速拉进两人之间的距离，把脸埋到刘昊然的胸前，猛地一抬头，脑袋撞上刘昊然的下巴。

“嗷啊啊啊啊！！”

刘昊然着实没料到这下，被磕的眼前一黑，牙齿狠狠抵在一起，下巴发麻酸胀。他几乎是瞬间松开箍着吴磊的爪子，双手扶住自己的下巴，从侧卧转成平躺，痛苦地闭上眼睛，消磨着让他眩晕的疼痛。嘴里发出一阵阵可怜的呜咽。

吴磊本来只是想报复一下这扰他清梦的坏家伙，谁成想竟没收住劲。他揉揉自己的脑袋，看着刘昊然皱成一团的脸。有那么疼吗？

披上被子直起身，长腿一抬跨上刘昊然的腹部坐了上去。弯下腰满脸关怀的凑近，“对…对不起啊，我没想到…”轻轻拉开刘昊然捂着下巴的手，“让我看看。”手指小心翼翼地捏住冒出短短青茬的下巴，仔细端详起来。

刘昊然睁开眼，小朋友带着歉意的脸近在咫尺，头顶着被子鼓着嘴，眉眼温柔如水细致如画，这副软萌模样让刘昊然立刻想到了他十岁时扮演的唐不苦。那双灵动美丽的双目一瞬不瞬地盯着自己的下巴，长长的睫毛根根卷翘分明，一下一下忽闪着，在心尖刮起飓风，直扰得人心猿意马。

送上门的白豆腐，不吃可惜了。

就着这个稍显别扭的姿势，刘昊然抬头飞快地亲了一下吴磊的面颊，然后迅速躺下继续装乖巧。后者明显怔了一下，眼睫扇动，黑白分明的眼睛瞪了过来，对上他的视线。

在看到刘昊然得了便宜还卖乖的笑脸后，吴磊气就不打一处来。我因为把你撞疼了良心受谴，好家伙这时候你还没个正形。

两条小臂撑上刘昊然头边的枕头，勾下头气势汹汹地啃上坏笑的嘴唇。我让你笑。

刘昊然嘴上一热，霎时间睁大了眼，手指不自然地张开又握紧。心脏砰砰砰砰跳得飞快。

吴磊一下一下舔咬着身下人的唇瓣，已经变长了些的刘海轻轻搔刮着刘昊然的眉头。他含住那片柔软的上唇细细吸嘬，舌尖探入唇缝，扫过湿滑的唇瓣内里舔上牙龈，往下来到整齐的齿列，在惹人怜爱的尖尖虎牙上流连。

刘昊然的手早就迷恋地抚上了光滑的后背，色情地抚摸吴磊凹凸起伏的脊椎和他因为手臂肩膀用力而微微张开的肩胛，用指腹描摹那两块弧度优美的拐点。越摸越觉得那里似乎随时都会张开一对双翼，扇动起来带走身前这位梦幻美丽、让人心甘情愿沦陷在他温柔目光中的天使。

手掌按上吴磊的后颈，稍稍用力把他往下压，打开齿关放出灵活的舌，缠上那人来不及收回去的舌头，牙齿帮忙叼咬着将它连哄带骗勾入自己的口腔。

越来越多的津液顺着吴磊的唇瓣口舌流下来，搅和上他自己也来不及吞咽下去的那部分，自嘴角溢出下淌，划过肌肤落入枕头，洇湿了一小块枕巾。

吴磊亲得头脑发沉，手臂已经支撑不住身形，整个趴在了刘昊然身上。

一吻毕吴磊稍稍支起身子。两人四目相对，望着对方因为缺氧变得酡红的脸颊，轻轻喘着气平复紊乱的呼吸。

“糟糕。”

吴磊有些尴尬地低下头。刘昊然顺着他的视线略过白花花的胸脯腹肌来到光线被遮挡的暗处，朦朦胧胧看到自己的腰腹上、吴磊的双腿间，那个尺寸可观顶端泛红的性器已经昂然挺立。

吴磊将手撑在他的胸腔中央，挡住了刘昊然想要继续窥探下去的热切目光。

“别看了别看了，人之常情。”

“呃其实我也……”躺着的人扬扬下巴示意小孩往后看。

吴磊转过身去把被子掀到一边，一眼看到了把裤子裆部撑得鼓鼓囊囊的凸起。

“哎哟，这年轻人——”吴磊弯了眉眼一边调笑着一边站起来换了个方向，把刘昊然的外裤内裤一齐褪到腿弯，然后背对着他，又跨坐上他的腹部。

刘昊然扬着脸看到裤子被褪下后自己的性器顷刻间弹出，随后视线就被吴磊坐下来的身躯遮挡。

他感觉到潮热的掌心拢过自己的阴茎，贴上了热气腾腾的另一根，肉乎乎的小手圈着两根性器上下撸动。

“你也受苦了小兄弟，来，你俩好好亲热亲热。”

小孩真的太可爱了，刘昊然很想笑，可当下他实在是笑不出来。

吴磊握住两根，稍稍倾斜让它们的头部齐平，一只手捏住用力合拢，另一只手盖住顶端，用掌心一齐摩擦它们的铃口。不知道谁的性器吐出的前列腺液打湿了吴磊的手心，被他均匀地涂抹在两个又红又亮的龟头上，把两个人的下身都弄得黏糊糊湿唧唧的。

刘昊然看不到身下的状况，只能凭借下面的感官刺激感受着吴磊手掌的动作和他同样灼热的性器。那个热度和自己的紧紧贴合，上面的经络互相磨蹭熨烫，爽得刘昊然很想喊出声。

他看着吴磊低垂的头颅，后颈上的骨点凸出，肩膀和手肘被渡上好看的粉红。双腿蜷着放在他的胯骨两侧，膝盖弯朝前方，红扑扑的脚心对着他。可爱圆润的脚趾时不时因为刺激蜷缩又舒张。吴磊低低地喘息，有细小的音节从口里蹦出，像睡梦中的呓语。

吴磊的手臂轻轻动作牵动着他的肩胛骨也在皮肉下慢慢移动。刘昊然望得出了神，又开始沉浸在这位天使会不会突然飞走的幻想里了。

不过下身的刺激没让他放飞太久，刘昊然喘着粗气急红了眼眶，他有如实质的视线化作火热的舌，狠狠舔刮过吴磊诱人的腰线，盯上他结结实实坐在自己腰腹上的臀。那两团软柔压得他小腹蹿火。不知道是不是室内暖气太足，吴磊连臀尖都染上了薄薄的红，这个角度看上去像是可人的蜜桃。刘昊然下意识伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

吴磊似是感受到了身后不怀好意的视线，打了个激灵。停下动作侧过头观察刘昊然。

这不回头不要紧，一个饱含湿意的眼神荡过来，两汪春水直盯得刘昊然狼血沸腾。

他撑着手肘直起身，在吴磊快要从他腰上滑落之际，伸手抄住小孩的膝弯往前一提，卯足力气把他整个提溜起来，臀部下陷，同时手臂收力让他的脊背靠上自己的胸膛，将他下半身悬空——一种给孩童把尿的羞耻姿势。

刘昊然在这个短暂的间隙将裤子彻底蹬掉踢至床尾，然后并拢双腿，快速调整好坐姿，最后才把恼羞成怒在空中疯狂踢腾脚丫的吴磊放下。肉臀落在了瓷实笔直的大腿上。滚烫的性器直贴吴磊的屁股，底端的囊袋就抵在尾脊骨凹陷的小窝处磨蹭。

“玩儿够没？它其实想跟你后面亲热。”

呼出的热气尽数喷在吴磊红透的耳廓，沙哑的嗓音撩拨着他的神经。刘昊然扭动胯部，把阴茎吐出的黏滑液体蹭在身前人因为的紧张而微微颤抖的白嫩臀瓣上。

吴磊太阳穴跳得厉害，脑部充血浑身燥热，“不行，昨…昨晚还……”非常没有底气的拒绝。

刘昊然也不跟他来硬的。双臂在吴磊身前交叉箍住他的肩头，把带着浓烈欲求的吻一个接一个印上他光裸的后背。

“我马上就要全国各地跑路演了，你会有很——长一段时间见不到我。我一定会很想你，无时无刻。你呢？你就不想我吗？”说到最后甚至带上了一丝委屈和幽怨。

吴磊哪儿受得了他这样，几乎是立刻妥协，“好吧，不过要快一点，吴悦波哥他们还……”

“好弟弟！”刘昊然兴奋地捞起吴磊的右手，把湿漉漉的吻盖上他的手背。

扳着小人儿一起朝后倒回床上，搂紧了缠成一团，腰腿用力带着两人往右侧床边翻滚。吴磊一路被他勒着压着挤着叫得吭吭唧唧，倒也没有反抗。

快到床边时刘昊然停止翻滚，趴在吴磊背上长手一勾捞过床头的套子和润滑，跪立起来给自己戴好，然后把吴磊翻过来。一边欺身上前热烈亲吻啃噬他的嘴唇，一边将细长匀称的双腿往两侧拉开，露出中间鲜美甜蜜的果肉。

手指旋开盖子，食指翻搅一圈，裹满润滑向瑟缩的小口探去。细致地抠弄孔眼，把每一条褶皱都摸得水润黏湿，抵住中心将手指送入。

柔软的内里依旧火热，但经过一夜的静置，又变得有些干涩紧致。好在刘昊然早就轻车熟路，加上吴磊高温的肠道似乎有自己的记忆，几圈鼓弄下很快再次熟悉了刘昊然的手法，收绞吸吮又吃进了两根手指。

吴磊的呜咽被刘昊然吞进嘴里，他难耐地将腰胯从床上抬离，却撞上了刘昊然勃发的阴茎，像被灼烧了一样快速移开，又跌回床铺。

落下去时体内的手指刚好戳上要命的那一点，洪水猛兽般在体内横冲直撞的情欲随着这一下彻底冲垮最后一丝清明，奇妙的快感翻卷着涌遍全身，冲击着四肢百骸。

吴磊睁大盈满水汽的双眼，歪头躲开刘昊然滑腻的唇舌，体内的刺激和剧烈的喘息让他脸上红意更甚。

“可…可以了…进来。”嗫嚅着抛出小小的音节，吴磊颤抖着把双腿勾上刘昊然的后腰。

刘昊然也不再为难自己，抽出手指隔着套子撸了两把就提枪上阵。

肿胀的头部戳在蜜心上滑了两下都没能刺进去。吴磊着急地伸手下去把自己的臀肉分得更开，露出一圈鲜红的穴肉，饱满湿润甚至还在微微翕动。

刘昊然把自己顶进去，那圈软肉立刻裹缠上来热情地吸啧，邀请他向更深处探寻。

“嗯——啊……”

“好舒服…是不是比昨晚更软了？”刘昊然坏笑着去噙吴磊的耳垂，压低声线把一句句热辣的荤话吹进红透的耳朵。

一鼓作气往里猛顶，一路狠狠碾压着脆弱的粘膜，将贴合的肉壁强硬地挤开，不容置疑地把巨物的形状热度深深刻进火热的肠道。

吴磊反手狠狠抓着枕头，力道大到指尖泛白，蓬松的枕头被揪出几道凹陷的印子。他眉头松动满脸隐忍，闭着眼睛把头向后仰，脑袋都快从枕头的另一边滑落。

刘昊然怕他磕到床头，攥住细腰把他往下拽，借力将阴茎全部捅入甬道，扛起雪白的腿放上双肩，让吴磊的下身腾空。肩头嵌进柔软的膝窝，刘昊然摆动胯部开始了浅浅地抽插。

窗外大亮的天色经过薄纱窗帘的过滤，柔柔打在吴磊的侧脸上。刘昊然的角度能看到他靠窗那侧的发梢、眉骨、颧骨还有挺翘鼻尖都披上一层萤萤的暖光，淡化了他眉眼间的锐利，让整个面部线条变得柔和美丽。仔细观察还能看见面孔上小小的绒毛被晨光照得近乎透明，不安颤动的睫毛尖也映上了一点点白光。刘昊然的脑海中浮出来一个字，虽然它用于形容一个英气的男孩子也许并不合适，可他还是固执地认为，现在的吴磊，简直不能跟媚字再贴切了。

忍不住想离得更近，好好看清这张让他心心念念魂牵梦萦的小脸。

刘昊然让肩上的腿滑下来落进臂弯，沉下身去望着吴磊。这个姿势把吴磊的腿掰得更开，那个浑圆湿热的穴口被生生扯成了一张横着的嘴，把口里的硬物含得更紧，连带抽插都费力了起来。

吴磊软着身子让他折腾，眼睛还闭着，紧紧咬住下唇的兔牙也没能阻止一声高过一声的呻吟自嘴里泄出。刘昊然刚想调侃他都老夫老夫了做这档事还紧张得像个小姑娘，揶揄的话到了嘴边却咽了回去——他又被小孩脸上那几个小点吸引了注意。

吴磊面上的痣生得十分精致，尤其左颊那一颗。正经场合上，它们给西装革履剑眉星目的年轻男人平添了几分风流俊逸；平日里，一个个崭新的清晨和静谧的午后，它们是大男孩明媚笑脸上的生动装饰；而现在，它们是刘昊然越看越欢喜的可爱情趣——他的小孩，怎么就这么会长，连痣都长在他的心坎里，让他这么喜欢这么痴迷。

它们是顽皮的精灵划过天际时扯下昨晚的夜幕，揉碎后撒在小孩身上的点点星光，脸颊上、下巴上、还有细白的脖颈上，每一颗痣都在告诉刘昊然——

「吻这里。」

羽毛般轻柔的吻飘落在吴磊的左颊上，他睁开眼，望进刘昊然的眼里，澄澈直白的目光让他不止一次在里面迷失自己。

刘昊然的动作越来越大，大到吴磊视线里的世界都跟着摇晃，还越来越模糊。他晃晃神志不清的脑袋，不再盯着身上人的脸。

眼睛往下看到锁骨下方、敞开的衬衫领口处那颗长得隐蔽的黑痣，看着它在视野里轻快地跃动，一下一下跳在他的心尖。挺会挑地方，平时藏在衣衫里，领口打开的时候才会暴露出来，和他脸上下巴上的几颗遥相呼应。那几个墨点看似洒得随意却没有影响到颜值，现在加上胸前这一颗，又给这个人增添了无尽的色气和性张力。

吴磊忍不住抬起手伸出指尖，触碰那枚坠落在白皙胸膛上的漂亮星星。手指沿着肌理向下，一颗颗地解起刘昊然剩下的扣子。两个人因为交合晃动得厉害，手指又止不住地颤抖，吴磊花了好久才解开全部纽扣。手掌殷切地抚上刘昊然的胸口，感受他有力的心跳。

刘昊然更激动了，下身毫不怜惜地大操大干，每一下都用尽全力，把吴磊酸胀的穴口欺负得红肿充血，褶皱全部被撑开，其上的粘膜已经像胶冻一样接近透明。

吴磊微张着嘴，眼神涣散，近乎失声，喊不出来只能小小声地哼唧，反复试探刘昊然忍耐程度的底限。

他牵过刘昊然的手引到自己急需抚慰的前端。刘昊然刚碰上去就摸得一手粘腻，他愣了一下随即笑了，握住吴磊的阴茎把它摸得滋滋作响滑湿透亮，然后将满掌的残余精液蹭在小孩挺翘的屁股上，狠狠揉捏几下过足了手瘾，握住腿根开始做最后冲刺。

吴磊苦乐参半，难受地挣扎着，像丢进火堆被烤得卷曲扭动的纸张。他侧过头用力枕下去把口鼻深深埋进枕头。刘昊然很怕他把自己捂死，赶紧凑过去亲他，把那半边在枕巾上蹭红的侧脸拯救出来，找到嘴唇，献上湿湿热热的亲吻。

突然刘昊然停止抽插，八爪鱼似的紧紧缠住吴磊。

半晌吴磊感受到体内巨物的震颤，精液一股一股打在套子上，敲击着吴磊的肉壁。

刘昊然舒服得闭上眼睛，满足地噫叹出声。

射干净后他把自己拔出来，摘下套子，打结，投射，进桶，一气呵成。然后又抱住累坏了的小朋友，轻啄他的额头和鼻尖。

两个人一直相拥到刘昊然的手机闹铃响起，他赶紧起身关掉。

“十一点了，起吧，还好这里离机场不远。……！！！我去！！你姐给的早饭都凉了！”

吴磊一如既往地重点跑偏：“啥时候定的？打晨炮前还定个闹钟？时间观念这么强啊？”

这话成功把刘昊然也带偏，“昨晚定的，本来想着今天睡个懒觉，中午带你去搓顿好的。唉，还是下次吧，不知道下次再见你是什么时候了…我跟你说我又收藏了一堆好评率99％的店，就是没时……”

“好好好，下次去下次下次。”吴磊赶紧捏住这话匣子的嘴，让他再这么继续下去，可能真的会误机。

“起床起床！工作！是我生命中最美……”吴磊高喊着口号要坐起来，才起到一半却突然噤声，接着又缓缓地躺回被窝。

“啊——腰酸屁股疼。哎呀，头也晕fufu。”小孩吐出粉嫩的小舌头趴在枕头上闭着眼睛装死。

刘昊然在一旁乐呵呵地看着，“吴磊，你看看你这个样子，怪不得那么多粉丝挣着抢着要当你妈妈。”顿了顿，皱起眉头，深思熟虑后又抛出下半句，“得想个办法做她们儿婿。”

“我呸！刘昊然！你真不要脸！！！”


End file.
